Love me right?
by Cherry Jung
Summary: hanya Jimin yang terlalu rendah diri untuk memiliki Yoongi sehingga menyebabkan rumah tangga mereka menjadi dingin. namun saat Yoongi sakit, Jimin menyerah. MinYoon Park Jimin x Min Yoongi BTS YAOI BxB


Love Me

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin adalah seorang playboy dan cassanova yang terkenal di kalangan para wanita atau bahkan pria berstatus Uke. Banyak para wanita dan pria bersatus uke yang berlomba lomba dan rela menjadi kekasihnya walaupun hanya untuk 'dipakai' dan di campakkan dalam hitungan hari. Namun, walaupun begitu, Jimin sangat sayang dengan keluarganya, terlebih ibunya dan juga kakak tirinya, Kim Seokjin. Dan untuk memenuhi dua permintaan orang terpenting di dalam hidupnya, Jimin sangat rela untuk menikah dengan seorang pria mungil yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara bernama Min Yoongi. Walaupun Jimin masih ingin bermain main dan tidur dengan banyak pria ataupun wanita. Namun demi kedua orang tercintanya itu, jimin rela. Beda Jimin, beda lagi dengan Yoongi. Ayah Yoongi merupakan sahabat baik dari ayah dan ibu Jimin, mereka berencana menjodohkan anak mereka untuk mempererat tali persahabatan mereka, jadilah mereka menjodohkan Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi anak yang pendiam, berbeda dengan Jimin yang selalu tebar pesona. Yoongi bersahabat dengan Seokjin, kakak Jimin sejak mereka masih kecil karena usia mereka yang sepantaran. Namun Yoongi dan Jimin tidak terlalu dekat karena Jimin yang memang jarang ada di rumah ketika Yoongi datang ke rumahnya untuk bermain dengan Seokjin. Yoongi menyukai Jimin sejak lama. Bagaimana Seokjin berbcerita tentang adik yang disayanginya, bagaimana Yoongi mengintip Jimin berlatih dance di sekolah mereka ketika Yoongi baru selesai mengerjakan tugas osisnya. Namun Jimin tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Hingga saat Yoongi lulus dan sibuk kuliah, lalu Jimin yang lulus dari sekolah menengah dan melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika, Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Jimin lagi hingga saat ini, dimana keluarga Yoongi dan keluarga Jimin bertemu untuk membicarakan acara pernikahan mereka. Yoongi menunduk menghindari tatapan Jimin dan keluarganya. Yoongi tahu Jimin tidak akan suka dengannya. Yoongi seorang pria, dan Yoongi tahu jika Jimin itu playboy dan Casanova dan dia menyetujui pernikahan ini karena ibunya dan juga seokjin.

"Yoongi, " bisik nyonya Min. Yoongi mendongak sedikit menatap sang eomma , dibalas senyum manis sang eomma. Yoongi mengerjap sekali, lalu meliha orang orang disana yang menatapnya.

"aigoo, Yoongi manis sekali ya" kata ibu Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum canggung. Youngjae, kakak Yoongi yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam sedaritadi. Dia tidak rela adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi ini menikah dengan orang seperti Jimin. Dengan reputasi Jimin yang sudah terkenal, mana rela Youngjae menyerahkan adik kesayangannya itu pada Jimin. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang dia sayangi itu, dia tidak akan mau merelakan adik kesayangannya itu untuk Jimin. Obrolan dua keluarga itu berlanjut, dan menyisahkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang akhirnya mengobrol di halaman belakang rumah Yoongi. Yoongi duduk di teras belakang rumahnya bersama Jimin. Jimin hanya memasang wajah datar sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersentak, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Jimin dan menunduk.

"A-aku-" batah Yoongi

"tidak usah di jawab" kata Jimin. Melihat dari gelagat Yoongi, Jimin sepertinya tahu jika Yoongi mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya, padahal, Yoongi ketakutan karena pertanyaan Jimin itu dan Yoongi kebingungan ingin menjawab apa pada Jimin.

"aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena eomma dan Seokjin hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi makin menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang di marahi. Andai saja orang lain yang melihat, mereka pasti akan gemas melihatnya.

"Jadi, kita jalani pernikahan ini dengan baik di hadapan keluarga kita dan dibalik itu, jangan campuri urusan masing masing" kata Jimin. Pelupuk mata Yoongi basah dengan airmata yang di tahannya. Yoongi sudah tahu pernikahan seperti apa yang akan dia jalankan dengan Jimin. Pernikahan yang jauh dari kebahagiaan. Jauh dari kata romantic dan jauh dari kata bahagia. Karena cinta satu pihaknya pada calon suaminya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan sejak pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, membuat sarapan yang akan mereka makan, dan membuat makan malam yang sebagian berkahir di perutnya dan sebagian lagi berkahir di tong sampah. Jimin bersikap acuh pada Yoongi. Berbicara hanya jika perlu dan memainkan perannya dengan baik di hadapan kedua keluarga mereka. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa setiap malam Yoongi akan menangis dna menangis, apalagi ketika Jimin membawa wanita atau prianya pulang dan melakukan seks dikamarnya dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang menyetel music di kamarnya untuk meredam suara suara desahan dan erangan dari kamar Jimin.

Yoongi dan Jimin kini berada di meja makan rumah mereka dengan eomma Jimin dan juga Seokjin di hadapannya, hari ini hari Sabtu, Jimin libur dan nyonya Park juga Seokjin sudah datang pagi pagi sekali mengajak mereka saapan bersama.

"Yoongi, ada apa dengan matamu? Kau habis menangis semalam?" Tanya eomma Jimin mengamati menantunya itu. Yoongi tersentak dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu menggeleng

"Tidak eommoni, semalam aku mempelajari kasus baru untuk sidah hari senin" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis. Seokjin menatap Yoongi sendu dan Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan

"jimin, kau harus lebih memperhatikan Yoongi" kata eomma Jimin. Jimin mengangguk

"Iya eomma, aku memperhatikan Yoongi kok" kata Jimin sambil merangkul bahu Yoongi. Yoongi berjengit kaget. Eomma Jimin tersenyum melihatnya, beliau pikir Yoongi malu karena Jimin merangkulnya di hadapannya, namun bagi Seokjin, itu bukan karena Yoongi malu dan Seokjin yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh adiknya dan juga sahabatnya itu.

"Kapan kalian akan memberikan kami cucu, Jimin, yoongi? Aku sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan cucu dari kalian. Supaya Jinseok juga ada temannya, bukan begitu Jinnie?" kata eomma Jimin. Jimin dan Yoongi tersentak dan tidak luput dari pengelihatan Seokjin. Seokjin menganggk dan tersenyum menyahuti kata kata eommanya.

"Yoongi masih ingin berkarir eomma, Yoongi masih muda dan karirnya sedang bagus bagusnya, bukan begitu sayang?" kata Jimin pada Yoongi sambil tersenyum tampan. Yoongi meringis dan mengangguk kecil. Eomma Jimin menghela nafas

"Aku dan appamu sudah tua, kami hanya ingin melihat anak kami sudah berkeluarga dan bahagia" kata Eomma Jimin. Mereka semua disana terdiam mendengar kata kata eomma Jimin

.

.

.

.

JIMIN POV

Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Yoongi hyung, well, aku akan memanggilnya istriku saat ini. Aku tahu bagaimana orang yang menyukaiku dan aku yakin jika istriku ini menyukaiku. Dan dia berharap lebih dengan pernikahan ini. Well, istriku ini memang memiliki rupa yang rupawan. Bibir tipis dan semerah cherry , kulit putih bersih dan rambut hitam legam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, juga tubuhnya yang mungil untuk seukuran namja.

Aku selalu mengacuhkannya selama pernikahan kami, hanya berbicara seadanya dan hanya memakan sarapan yang dibuatnya. Aku tahu jika dia membuat makan malam setiap hari, bahkan disaat ia lelah dan harus mempelajari kasus kasusnya dia masih menyiapkan makan malam untukku, walau dia pasti tahu aku tidak akan pernah memakannya. Bukan. Bukan karena makannya tidak enak, tapi aku memang pulang larut, sengaja lebih tepatnya atau membawa kekasih, err mungkin selingkuhanku ke rumah dan berakhir di kamarku.

And well, aku tahu bagaimana Yoongi hyung mengamatiku sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu hingga sekarang. Aku pikir mungkin saat itu Yoongi hyung hanya menganggapku cinta monyet, namun saat bertemu lagi dengannya sejak aku kulaih di amerika, tatapan mata itu masih sama. Tatapan penuh suka, penuh damba, kelembutan dan penuh cinta.

Aku akan beritahu satu rahasia pada kalian…

Aku menyukai Yoongi hyung.

Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, aku memang menyukai Yoongi hyung sejak lama. Namun aku berfikir itu hanya cinta monyet dan aku melupakannya ketika di amerika, walau terkadang ketika aku melakuakn seks dengan pria yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan kulit putih, aku malah membayangkan bercinta dengan Yoongi hyung. Dan ketika kami kembali bertemu, aku memandanginya, mencari apakah ada perbedaan antara dia yang dulu dan dia yang sekarang. Dan tidak ada yang berbeda dengannya. Tetap sama, dan tetap membuatku berdebar debar.

Ah?

Kalian bertanya mengapa aku bersikap seperti itu?

Kalian tahu bukan jika aku itu brengsek. Aku sudah tidur dengan banyak orang, menjadi playboy dan bad boy. Aku merasa tidak pantas memiliki Yoongi hyung. Well maksudku tubuh mungilnya itu. Dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, maka aku berlaku seenaknya pada pernikahan kami dan berharap dia menuntut cerai. Namun hingga sekarang, dia tidak berkata apapun tentang perceraian. Dia tersenyum mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku ketika kami bertemu di pagi hari, mengucapkan selamat jalan dan selamat datang ketika aku berangkat dan kembali. Memilihkan baju untukku berangkat ke kantor, dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum ketika kau mengabaikannya maupun membentaknya.

Sialan memang

Dan dia terlihat makin mempesona setiap hari. Sejak kami menikah, aku tidak pernah bisa 'tidur' dengan siapa siapa lagi.

Apa?

Ah itu, aku memang membawa selingkuhaknku pulang ke rumah tapi aku tidak 'tidur' dengan mereka, hanya cuddling dan foreplay. Tapi tidak ada adegan keluar masuk seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Ketika aku akan memasuki mereka, hanya wajah Yoongi hyung yang menangis terbayang. Dan itu penyebabnya aku jarang pulang.

Belakangan ini, yoongi hyung semakin kurus dan semakin pucat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa , tapi ada yang dia sembunyikan. Bahkan aku sempat melihatnya mimisan beberapa kali.

END JIMIN POV

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas menggenggam botol obat di tangannya, lalu memandang obat itu sedih. Ini sudah 5 bulan pernikahan mereka dan sudah 3 bulan sejak ia tahu ia sakit leukemia. Ya leukemia, dan bukan hanya leukemia biasa, tapi leukemia limfoblastik. Biasanya penyakit ini biasanya hanya menyerang anak berusia empat tahun dan mungkin beberapa orang dewasa, dan Yoongi adalah salah satunya. Sebelum Yoongi tahu jika dia sakit leukemia, dia sering merasa kelelahan dengan cepat, kulitnya menjadi lebih pucat, beberapa kali dia mengalami mimisan.

Hingga akhirnya, ia memebranikan diri mengecek keadaannya ke dokter. Yoongi benci rumah sakit, waktu kecil Yoongi ketika terkena typus dan demam berdarah dan dia benci dengan rumah sakit karena dia harus dirawat disana. Dan hasil dari pemeriksaaannya adalah dia positif terkena Leukimia limfoblastik.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang hanya memakan dua suap nasi dan memakan salad di hadapannya pagi ini. Lalu ia memandang sarapannya yang berupa nasi goreng kimchi

"Kau diet?" Tanya Jimin langsung. Yoongi sedikit tersentak dan mengangguk mengerutkan keningnya

"Kau sudah kurus dan masih mau diet?" Tanya Jimin

"Timbanganku, naik cukup banyak beberapa waktu lalu" kata Yoongi pelan. Jimin masih memandangi Yoongi tajam sambil memakan sarapannya. Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman di perhatikan oleh Jimin seperti itu dan segera mempercapat makannya. Lalu dia merapihkan piringnya.

"Maaf Jimin, aku harus segera berangkat karena klientu merubah jadwal pertemuan kami" kata Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil melanjutkan sarapannya. Ketika Yoongi pergi, Jimin menghela nafasnya

.

.

.

Karena klientnya memajukan pertemuannya , Yoongi jadi memiliki wkatu lebih cepat untuk kembali ke rumah. Yoongi duduk dengan memainkan botol obat di atas meja. Yoongi memandang nanar obatnya itu. Lalu menghela nafasnya sedih.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku" lirih Yoongi. Yoongi memandangi salad di hadapannya. Dokter menyuruhnya memakan herbal dan sayur sayuran karena itu obat yang ampuh agar dia cepat sembuh. Sebenarnya tidak apa Yoongi memakan makanan lain namun Yoongi yang sudah frustasi hanya memakan salad saja. Yoongi menunduk, meletakkan keningnya pada meja makan. Namun, saat dia menatap lantai putih di hadapannya, tetes merah darah dari hidungnya meluncur ke lantai. Yoongi menangis melihatnya. Dia mengambil tissue, menghambat darah yang keluar, namun sudah lebih dari 2 menit darah itu tidak berhenti. Yoongi menangis keras, suara tangisannya memenuhi satu rumahnya.

Jimin yang sudah pulang karena pekerjaannya yang selesai lebih cepat dan entah kenapa dia ingin segera pulang dan mungkin menikmati makan malam yang dibuat Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya. Seokjin bilang jika masakan Yoongi sama enaknya dengan masakannya.

Jimin memasuki rumahnya sambil merenggangkan dasinya, langkahnya membawanya ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Namun, dia melihat Yoongi duduk di dekat meja makan dengan kotak tissue di sampingnya dan tissue tissue dengan darah di sekitar Yoongi. Jimin bahkan bisa melihat Yoongi terisak dan darah masih keluar dari hidungnya. Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Jimin sambil memegang kedua bahu Yoongi. Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin dengan muka yang basah dengan air mata

"J-ji-Jimin hiks jiminnnn hiksss huweeee jiminnnn hiks huwaaaa" tangis Yoongi malah kembali keras. Jimin memandang Yoongi khawathir, lalu segera menggendong Yoongi dan membawanya ke mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di depan ruang UGD dengan wajah kacau, di sampingnya ada Seokjin dan namjoon juga Jinseok, anak Namjoon dan Seokjin, lalu ada eommanya dan juga eomma Yoongi dan juga ada Youngjae. Youngjae memandang Jimin dengan pandangan membunuh sejak tadi. Jimin memflip rambutnya ke belakang dan mendesah frustasi. Dia merasa bodoh, dia tinggal serumah dengan Yoongi hampir satu tahun dan dia tidak tahu apa apa tentang Yoongi.

Dokter Jung, keluar dari ruangan UGD dan mereka segera menghampirinya

"Bagaiman keadaan Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin. Dokter Jung tersenyum

"Tidak apa, dia terllau lelah dan stress, itu menyebabkan penyakitnya kambuh lebih parah. Namun sekarang sudah teratasi" kata dokter Jung

"Penyakit? Yoongi sakit?" Tanya eomma Yoongi. Dokter Jung memandang nyonya Jung dengan sedih.

"Ya nyonya, silahkan menuju ruangan saya, akan saya jelaskan" kata dokter Jung. Eomma Yoongi mengangguk dan mengikuti dokter Jung bersama Youngjae, namun di tengah jalan, ia menoleh pada Jimin dan tersenyum

"Kajja Jimin" kata eomma Yoongi. Jimin tersentak lalu tersenyum kecil dan ikut pergi.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasi Yoongi " kata Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk

"Kita istirahat dulu di kantin sebentar eomma, membeli minum untuk yanglain juga" kata Seokjin sambil menggendong Jinseok. Eomma Jimin mengangguk dan mereka meninggalkan UGD.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beberapa lama yang lalu, Yoongi datang kesini, dia bilang dia mudah lelah dan sering mimisan, lalu dia menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Saya menyarankan untuk check up dan hasilnya, Yoongi terkena Leukimia Limfoblastik." Kata dokter Jung. Eomma Yoongi menutup mulutnya kaget, Youngjae merangkul sang eomma menenangkan.

"harusnya ini tidak akan berbahaya bagi Yoongi asalkan dia menjaga pola makannya dan kesehatannya dengan baik, juga jangan terlalu stress. Mengkonsumsi herbal akan membantu proses penyembuhan" kata dokter Jung

"apa dia tidak boleh mengkonsumsi banyak nasi dan hanya boleh makan sayur?" Tanya Jimin tiba tiba

"Tentu boleh mengkonsumsi makanan seperti biasa namun harus dengan sayur, seperti 80:20 antara sayur dan makanan lainnya" kata dokter Jung. Jimin mengangguk

"beberapa hari ini dia hanya makan 2 sampai 3 sendok nasi dan sisanya salad" kata Jimin lagi. Dokter Jung tersenyum

"Boleh seperti itu jika Yoongi tidak ada banyak kegiatan. Namun jika banyak kegiatan, tetap harus mengkonsumsi nasi dalam jumlah cukup. Bukan banyak tapi cukup" kata dokter jung. Jimin mengangguk

"Apa Yoongi sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Dokter tahu kan kalau Yoongi itu…" kata Youngjae. Dokter Jung tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Tentu. besok pagi jika keadaannya sudah membaik, Yoongi bisa keluar dari sini" kata dokter Jung. Youngjae mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Jimin menjaga Yoongi. Yang lain sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi menatap Yoongi yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Jimin mengambil tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya

"Mianhae hyung" lirih Jimin. Jimin mengecup tangan mungil yoongi dan meletakkannay di mengelus kepala Yoongi lembut dan mengelus tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi sadar pukul 12 malam. Merasa ada yang bergerak dari tangannya, Jimin segera bangun dan melihat Yoongi yang mulai bergerak gelisah, Jimin segera memencet bel memanggil suster. Tak lama, dokter jaga dan suster disana datang dan memeriksa Yoongi. Setelah dokter keluar dan mengatakan Yoongi baik baik saja, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi.

"Ada yang sakit hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi memandang jimin dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya

"maaf jimin" kata Yoongi lirih. Jimin tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tagan Yoongi lalu mengusap air mata di pelupuk mata Yoongi

"Uljima" kata Jimin

"hiks mian" kata Yoongi lagi

"Sssttt.. uljima hyung sayang, uljima" kata Jimin lalu memeluk Yoongi. Menenangkan Yoongi agar kembali beristirahat malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Jimin merubah perhatiannya pada Yoongi, ini sudah 2 minggu sejak Yoongi pulang ke rumahnya dengan Jimin setelah makan siang. Jimin berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan banyak tersenyum pada Yoongi. Yoongi pikir itu karena ada eommanya dan juga hyungnya, namun setelah eomma min dan juga Youngjae pulang. Jimin tetap sama, tetap murah sneyum dan perhatian padanya. Yoongi pikri karena dia masih sakit namun sudah dua minggu berlalu Jimin tetap pada sikapnya yang seperti itu, bahkan sekarang mereka tidur di kamar yang sama, di ranjang yang sama bahkan Jimin memeluknay ketika tidur.

Pagi ini, Yoongi sudah sibuk membuat sarapan, pancake coklat untuk Jimin dan pancake sayur untuknya. Saat sedang mengaduk adonan pancakenya, tiba tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya

"ah, kkamjakiya" kata Yoongi kaget. Jimin terkekeh di telinga Yoongi

"good morning" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Morning" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengecup pipi putih Yoongi. Seketika pipi putih Yoongi memerah karena perlakuan Jimin

"Jimin tolong lepas" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh, mengecup sekali lagi pipi Yoongi dan melepasnya.

"Jam berapa hyung pulang nanti?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jam 5, karena hari ini aku tidak ada janji bertemu dengan klient" kata Yoongi masih sambil memaska pancakenya

"kalau begitu, ayo kita dinner" kata Jimin. Yoong menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jimin

"dinner?" Tanya Yoongi bingung. Jimin mengangguk

"ya. Dinner. Tapi karena hyung sedang dalam masa penyembuhan ayo kita dinner di restaurant vegetarian, atau mau dinenr di rumah?" Tanya Yoongi. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya bingung tanpa sadar dan mengerutkan alisnya. Jimin merasa gemas dengan tingkah Yoongi.

"aku mau di rumah saja" kata Yoongi lalu melanjutkan masakannya. Jimin mengangguk

"Hyung mau memasak? Atau mau aku membeli makanan di luar?" Tanya Jimin

"aku akan memasak" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu kalau begitu." Kata Jimin, lalu mencuri kecupan di pipi Yoongi dan pergi untuk bersiap siap ke kantor. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum malu dengan semua perlakuan Jimin padanya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengenakan kaos putih dan cardigan berwarna hitam, Yoongi kelihatan manis dan menggemaskan bagi Jimin, karena cardigan pawnya itu. Mereka sedang menikmati dinner mereka mala mini, dan dengan tambahan lilin di tengahnya atas ide Jimin. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi.

"Nanti langsung istirahat saja hyung bair aku yang mencuci dan merapihkan semuanya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin dan mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya. Jimin tersenyum senang melihat Yoongi.

JImin memasuki kamarnya yang sekaarang dia tempati dengan Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat memainkan handphone di tangannya sambil bersandar pada headbed. Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi meletakkan handphonenya dan memandang Jimin bingung.

"Hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin bingung

"Iya" kata Yoongi

"saranghae" kata Jimin. Yoongi terdiam

"eh?" Tanya Yoongi bingung. Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi, menyentuh keningnya pada kening Yoongi

"Saranghae Min Yoongi" kata Jimin. Mata sipit Yoongi tiba tiba terbelalak. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi

"Saranghae Min Yoongi" kata Jimin sebelum mengecup bibir mungil Yoongi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.


End file.
